Amara
Amara (also known as the Original Petrova) is the former handmaiden of Qetsiyah, and is Silas' true love. She was the world's very first immortal woman, made immortal alongside the world's very first immortal man, Silas. She is the origin of a line of doppelgängers that, in recent history, came to be known as Petrova doppelgängers. Her doppelgangers are Tatia, Katerina, Elena and an unnamed woman whom these three descended from. Amara is a very distant ancestor of''' the Petrova Family' and the 'progenitor of the Petrova Doppelgänger bloodline. History 2000 years ago in Ancient Greece, Amara fell deeply in love with a young, powerful and gifted warlock named Silas. Amara was Qestiyah's handmaiden. Silas desired to spend an eternity with Amara. Although Silas and Amara were deeply in love and were each other's true love and soulmate, Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. Silas' love for Amara was so powerful and strong, that it inspired Silas to manipulate Qetsiyah, also a powerful witch, into creating an immortality spell. Though Qetsiyah was strongly in love with Silas, Silas did not reciprocate her affections. In order to get Qetsiyah to create the spell for immortality, Silas made Qetsiyah believe that he loved her and that he wanted to spend an eternity with her. Out of love for Silas, Qetsiyah agreed to create the immortality spell. The immortality spell in which Qetsiyah had created was intended for she and Silas to consume on their wedding night. Unfortunately for Qetsiyah on their wedding night, Silas had stolen the immortality elixir and had made himself and Amara, his true love, immortal. Feeling betrayed and infuriated by Silas and Amara's betrayal, Qetsiyah created the cure for immortality, which she revealed to Amara before dessicating her. Qetsiyah then faked Amara's death, and dessicated Silas, sealing him in with the cure. Qetsiyah used Amara as the physical anchor for The Other Side, binding it's existence to her eternal, immortal, and indestructible life. After Qetsiyah was murdered by The Travellers, they took possession of Amara's body. And so, Amara spent the next 2,000 years trapped inside of her own body, which The Travellers moved from place to place, ensuring that no one laid hands on it. Season Five In Original Sin, Qetsiyah revealed that Amara was her handmaiden and that Qetsiyah killed her brutally out of rage for her part in Silas' betrayal. In Handle With Care, it is revealed that the anchor which is binding the Other Side is in fact Amara herself, as Qetsiyah needed the anchor to be something both indestructible and eternal. Amara was immortal therefore, she was used for the spell. This means that Qetsiyah in fact lied about Amara's status to Silas, meaning that Qetsiyah faked Amara's death out of spite for both Silas and Amara. Silas, Damon and Jeremy go to a shipping yard in New Jersey, and search for the anchor. Despite an attempt by the Travellers to intervene, Silas finds Amara for the first time in over 2,000 years in an extremely terrified and petrified state, and he feeds her the blood of one of the dead Travellers to help rejuvinate her. Silas takes Amara outside, and explains what happened. Amara hugs Silas and tell him she loves him, and that she is sorry, before plunging a glass shard into his neck. She drinks his blood in attempts to drink the cure obstained within Silas' blood, saying that she can no longer live. Amara is later seen running through an ally, arguing with beings (possibly dead supernatural beings) that are not there, implying that either Amara is schizophrenic, has gone mentally insane or Qetsiyah cursed or hexed her into seeing endless dead supernatural beings for eternity. Damon later kidnaps her and shows her to Elena, dubbing her "crazypants." Upon seeing Elena's face, she screams in terror, feeling overwhelmed by Elena's identical physical appearance to her, not knowing that by becoming truly immortal had caused her to spawn a doppelganger bloodline. Personality Human Not much is known of Amara's personality, but from what has been seen in flashbacks, she seems to be a young beautiful and elegant lady. Silas called her an angel, hinting at a highly virtuous personality, however, as Qetsiyah's handmaiden, it was also highly unlikely that she was unaware of Qetsiyah's strong feelings for Silas, or that Silas was using Qetsiyah to attain the secret of immortality. Immortal For being trapped inside of her own body for 2000 years, it appears to have driven Amara extremely mad, unstable, insane and crazy as she was seen talking to figures that weren't there about it or something not being her decision. It is very clear that Amara has suffered severe emotional, mental and psychological trauma for the past 2000 years, similar to what her true love Silas endured when he was entombed in darkness for eternity, dessicating and starving. Amara could be seen as slightly selfish by nature. Qetsiyah says that Amara was someone who was close to her yet Amara betrayed Qetsiyah by falling in love with the same man she was in love with and engaged to be married to (Silas). Amara seemed to have zero regrets about betraying Qetsiyah in regards to Silas, as for Amara, her love for Silas was strong enough for her to go through with betraying Qetsiyah. Physical Appearance Amara is a very beautiful young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Her height is about 5'5" and she has a slim physique. Amara is physically identical to her doppelgangers and descendants Tatia, Katherine and Elena. Relationships Silas Not much is known about the history of their relationship, but it was Silas' strong love for Amara that motivated him to become immortal so that they could spend an eternity together. Amara was deeply in love with Silas, so much, as she consumed the immortality elixir along with Silas so that she could live forever and spend an eternity with him. From the flashbacks, it is clear that Amara's relationship with Silas was rather forbidden, as Amara was not only the handmaiden to Qetsiyah, but Silas was also engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. After Silas learned of Amara's murder, he was visibly shaken and emotionally distraught. Qetsiyah made it impossible for Silas and Amara to be reunited together in death by creating The Other Side, a purgatory for supernatural creatures and beings such as witches/warlocks, vampires, doppelgangers, werewolves, etc, to go to after they die. Since Silas has risen from his tomb of darkness of two millennia, Silas has made it his number one goal to consume The Cure, have the Other Side destroyed, and then die, so that he can pass on and be reunited in true death with Amara. ---- Qetsiyah Amara was Qetsiyah's handmaiden. Although Amara was in love with Silas, her love for him was forbidden because Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. According to Qetsiyah, she and Amara were not friends. When Qetsiyah had learned that Silas had given immortality to Amara instead of her, Qetsiyah killed Amara out of jealous rage. Qetsiyah also created The Other Side so that Silas would not find eternal peace with Amara after he died a mortal death and instead, Silas would be trapped with Qetsiyah for eternity. It is revealed that Qetsiyah did not murder Amara, but instead, used her as a physical anchor for the spell in creating The Other Side. Qetsiyah needed an anchor which was both indestructible and eternal to bind the spell, hence Amara, who was immortal. Amara ended up suffering for over two millennia trapped inside of her own body and seeing endless dead supernatural beings. It is clear that what Qetsiyah did to Amara by using her as an anchor for the Other Side is a fate much worse than actual death for Amara and that it has made Amara become extremely traumatized, emotionally and psychologially unstable and highly overwhelmed. Qetsiyah made Amara suffer just as much as she made Silas suffer by entombing Silas in darkness to starve for 2,000+ years. Qetsiyah conducted her extreme actions towards both Silas and Amara out of pure maliciousnes and spite due to Silas and Amara's betrayal. ---- Other Relationships *Amara and Tatia (Ancestor, Descendant, 2nd Doppelganger) *Amara and Katherine (Ancestor, Descendant, 3rd Doppelganger) *Amara and Elena (Ancestor, Descendant, 4th Doppelganger) Former Immortals Traits Powers and Abilities *Immortality' - The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known immortals, including The Original Vampires, Immortals are truly and unconditionally immortal. *'Super Durability''' - Immortals can take a great amount of damage. *'Healing Factor' - Immortals can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken, and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement. *'Enhanced Strength '- Immortals are stronger than most humans, with strength equaling hunters of The Brotherhood of the Five. However, they are nowhere near as strong as Vampires, as probably even a newly turned Vampire can best an Immortal in combat, due to the immense difference in physical prowess. *'Telepathy '- The ability to read the thoughts and memories of another person. *'Illusions '- Immortals have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shapeshifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the Immortal in the form of another. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. They can keep themselves at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. The illusions have been proven sufficient against many vampires capable of brute force. *'Voice Mimicry '- Immortals are able to change their voice to whatever they want. *'Psychic Pain Infliction' - Immortals are able to inflict illusion pain. *'Mind Compulsion '- Immortals have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and erase humans and other supernatural being's memories, even without eye contact, even while they are on vervain. *'Advanced Immunity '- Immortals are immune to all known weaknesses of the vampires. They're immune to wood, sunlight, vervain, and werewolf bites. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any affect on them, although it is highly unlikely as their bodies are completely indestructible. *'Enhanced Reflexes '- Immortals possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Senses '- Immortals have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans. *'Eidetic Memory' - Immortals are said to possess perfect recall and to be unable to forget. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all information permanently. Weakness *'The Cure '- If an Immortal takes the cure, they will become human and mortal again. If they were a witch, then they would return to being a witch, and a hybrid would return to being a werewolf. (non-existent) *'Desiccation '- Immortals who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Magic '- Immortals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Qetsiyah was able to bury and immobilize Silas in a tomb while Bonnie Bennett has temporarily petrified. In addition, some curses can affect an Immortal although the effect will only be temporary. *'Hunter's Curse' - If an Immortal kills a hunter from the Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by the hunter, However they can overcome it in minutes. *'Doppelgängers '- Silas and Amara's extremely powerful weakness. A witch can easily inflict damage to the doppelgänger to weaken the immortal's powers and abilities or inflict serious damage on the immortal being through the doppelganger. Appearances *''Original Sin'' (flashback only) *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' Name *'Amara' is feminine name of Greek origin, which means "eternally beautiful" or "one who will be forever beautiful". It is a short form of the feminine Latin name Amarantha, meaning "unfading" or "a flower that never fades". * The most commonly given meaning for Amara is 'bitter' or 'the bitter one', and the name is often unduly criticised by speakers of some romance languages due to its connection to the word for 'bitter' in their respective languages. However, one must remember that it may be that Amara has the same root as names such as Mary and Maria, and may actually be a variant form. Given that both names contain the stem 'Mar', and Mary is given meanings such as 'sea of bitterness' and 'rebelliousness', it may well be that Amara has a simular meaning and is intended as variation on or bastardized form of the aformentioned name. The suggestion that 'Mary' stems from the Egyptian "mr", meaning 'love', is also valid for Amara. *Other suggestions claim that Amara has similar meanings to names such as Amarantha or Amarante, or is a shortened form of such names, which stem from the Greek word for 'unfading' (αμαραντος; amarantos). *Other spellings of Amara include Amar, Amaira, Amairani, Amarah, Amari, Amaria, Amariah, Amaree, Amarie, Amarii, Amarri. Trivia *The Other Side spell created by Qetsiyah is bound to Amara because she's indestructible, immortal and can't die. But after she took the cure for immortality by drinking Silas' blood, she's now a mortal human once more. * Like Silas, Amara has the bloodline of a doppelgänger, known currently as the Petrova Doppelgängers. This is a consequence of Amara becoming truly immortal like Silas. * Amara's presumably the first woman to ever become immortal. *Amara is depicted in the Hunter's Mark as the young lady being killed by a witch (Qetsiyah). *Amara is the original Petrova and Tatia, Katherine and Elena are her known doppelgängers and descendants. *Since Tatia, Katherine, and Elena were each born 500 years apart, it can be inferred that there have only been four Petrova doppelgängers: an unnamed woman born during the 5th century, Tatia born during the 10th century, Katherine born during the 15th century, and Elena born during the 20th century. *Silas and Amara are the only characters whose first names begin and end with the same letter ("S" and "A"). *It is assumed that like Tatia and Katherine, Amara must have had a child in order for the Petrova doppelgänger bloodline to have begun and continued. *Amara's the fourth character to be portrayed by Nina Dobrev after Elena, Katherine and Silas. She's the third character to be portrayed by Dobrev whose true form is Dobrev. *In Handle with Care, Amara was seen hallucinating, arguing with people who weren't there *It is highly likely that all of her doppelgängers are still bound on earth, alive or in the other side, since they are all supernatural beings, just like Silas's. So if the doppelgängers haven't found each other alives, they might have met and fell in love with each other on the other side, explaining why Qetsiyah saw all of them finding each other because of the fate of the doppelgängers. Gallery Amara as Qetsiyah's handmaiden.png|Amara as Qetsiyah's handmaiden Amara TVD 5x03.jpg tumblr_inline_muujjaICHB1r8ehr2.gif tumblr_muuj1f6DdB1qcn7rko6_250.gif tumblr_muuul4RCTx1qev01go7_250.gif tumblr_muuul4RCTx1qev01go8_250.gif tumblr_muv58s993h1sks5cco1_500.gif Amara's death place.PNG|Amara's death place heart-brokened Silas.PNG|heart-brokened Silas Amara's heart.PNG|Amara's heart Amara.jpg|Amara in Damon's trunk Amara TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Reference See also Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Petrova Family Category:Humans Category:Doppelgängers